Starving -HOTD SYOC-
by AcetheYoungest
Summary: In an instant, the world altered- changed, showing that it could be as unforgiving as others, turning people into the living dead that are starved for a taste of human flesh. Whether you live or die, they'll remain the same and you won't be the last to feel their teeth. If you're lucky, maybe you will survive the horrid world until the end.


"Hmhmhmhmhmhmhmhmmm..."

In a purple beanbag chair, his eyes were shut, humming along with the plucks of his imaginary guitar, his fingers strumming rhythmically along with the pleasant noises coming from behind his closed mouth.

Dancing along with the breeze on the outside of his window was gentle cherry blossoms that swayed about, shifting from left and right, being released from their bindings known as trees.

"Owaaaraaaaanaaaiiii..." His mouth moved, saying this, singing more in a thoughtful tone that required no straining of his vocal cords. "...sekaaaiii nooo naka de," As he continued on, singing lifelessly, but with enough skill to show that he was consciously doing this, the boy. continued to mimic himself playing a guitar with his fingers despite having guitars literally hanging on the walls around him. "Sakimiiidaaareta saigo no kotoba yooooo~ s'neer at the despair, mou furikaeranaaaiii...koe wo karashite sakebeeeee~"

In his head, he could hear the instrumental to the song, also able to remember exactly what string were played on the electrical guitar when seeing the band play live at Mall located in the city of Tokonosu. It was a thrill to see one of his favorite songs played live just before him, so he had to commit to his very extensive memory bank.

A lock of his thick, snow white hair drifted in front of his eyes, falling against his already honey brown skin that contrasted fairly well with his hair color.

In moments such as these, nothing could bring him out of focus, envisioning himself standing at the center of a stage in front of millions of raving fans. To be performing was the dream of a lifetime, and in his eyes he only needed to push himself further and practice as hard as he could and his dream would come true.

_***Knock, knock***_

"C'mon, Riku, we're gonna be late if you don't hurry up!"

Even though it was muffled coming from the other side of the door, the ferocity could still be heard in the voice of the female, almost reduced to the point of growling.

The boy dubbed as Riku allowed his eyes to casually open into the usual narrow position to show the stunning, almost illuminating golden eyes that was framed at all sides by his snow white hair that pleasantly laid against his face. For a moment or two, he remained silent before closing his eyes back, strumming against the imaginary electric guitar. "Go on ahead, Suna..." His tone was far more somber and relaxed than the person of the opposite gender on the other side of the door. "...I'll catch up with you."

"Stop...freakin'...lyin'..." Pausing greatly in between her words, the knob of the door could be seen jiggling, her attempts to open it blocked by a simple lock. "Riku, goddamnit!" Her voice raised out of frustration, the knob continuing to wiggle. "It's the first day of our second year, and I'll be DAMNED if you make me look bad!"

Even with all the yelling, he stayed composed, not taken away from his tranquility for even a second, strumming the strings on the imaginary guitar in his hands. "And do not allow me to get in the way of making you look good, Setsuna." He was smooth, having the correct words to say as if he planned them out from the beginning. "As your big brother, I give you permission to leave me behind."

"Number one, we're twins!" She was persistent, her snow white hair swinging about as she used both her hands in her own attempts to twist the knob with all her force. "And, number two..." Finally tiring herself out, a single stomp was her as she stood up straight. "Ugh, whatever, just hurry up!"

Hearing the footsteps depart from the door, Riku let a single eye open, a soft smile dancing on his features. "Love you, too, Setsuna." He chuckled lightly, closing his eye back to resume his previous activities. It was the first day of school and Fujimi High was his destination, but he felt that if it was his second year, there was no need to go on time since the staff knew he was coming. Homeroom was undoubtedly was first period, so he could arrive fashionably late if he felt the need to.

* * *

**LATER...**

With his hands shoved deep into the pockets of his black slacks, a red backpack hung off his right shoulder loosely, moving with one foot in front of the other as he passed the open shops on his way to school. Recently crossing over the bridge on the other side of the city, Riku found himself walking alone on a typically barren street, only the fact that it was still quite early in the morning showing him why not many people were out yet. Here and there, he could see people either sight seeing, jogging, or walking dogs along the sidewalks.

The breeze was crisp, the sun only covered by a few clouds in the sky, the cherry blossom swaying through the air bringing a certain sense of beauty to the world in which he inhabited.

His hair was not long, but it's length did allow it to sweep in the calming breeze, his white locks seemingly shining from the light of the sun above.

In his eyes, everything was so peaceful. Breathing inwardly through his nose, Riku was relaxed, his shoulders resting and his already narrow eyes lowered, a welcoming smile dancing across his lips.

Cars cruised along the street, none seeming to be much in a hurry, but all going to separate destinations, it bringing a bit of noise to the otherwise quiet location.

"Hmhmhmhm..." This was him humming more, the tune from the song he sung before stuck, having dug into his head where he was incapable of forgetting it. Even with his hands shoved into his pockets, the fingers of both tapped along his leg as he walked across the sidewalk. "First day of school and already late, huh..." The young man pondered aloud and only to himself, his voice smooth as there was not a ounce of him disappointment in his tone. "Pretty cool..."

To someone like his sister that was a stickler for the rules and was not afraid to berate someone, this was all bad, but he did not mind too much honestly. The fact he got through his first year at Fujimi was still beyond him due to the sheer fact that he could not consider himself a high scorer on any test as he ranged from C's to B-'s. On several occasions, he should have been expelled due to his lack of attention to any of the teachers and his constant need to skip class. Well...it was more of just a want.

It possibly bubbled down to who his mother was...

**_*Crash!*_**

With his right foot in front of the other, the noise that range through the air alerted him to his right and toward a shop, but he found it hard to see through the windows due to the sun glaring off. The boy had stop in place with his body still facing forward, but his head turned in the direction of the small, presumably family owned store. Though it could barely be seen, his brow raised in question of what was happening as more sounds of glass- possibly plates shattering.

**_*CRASH! SLAM! SMASH!*_**

It sounded like a struggle, shelves being thrown on the floor and about, and it did worry him enough to make him saunter over to the window, sliding over to it so that he could peer into it to see what was happening inside. With his hands cupping around his eyes to block the sun from hitting the glass, Riku only hummed upon seeing what was inside.

The interior of the store was in shambles. That's what he initially could make out at first glance, spotting the decorative plate and cup shattered along the hard wood floor, the cash register tossed on the floor along with shelves and a door leading to what he guessed was the back.

Glossing over, his golden eyes snapped as wide as they could, his aloof nature had instantly dropped as his face was washed with a look of absolute...bewilderment. "What the..." He trailed off as his eyes landed at the center of the room, taking in what he saw being that of a woman on her back, staring up in terror at her attacker.

Due to the back of the attacker being faced to him, all Riku could see that the being was male and wearing a red tracksuit that looked particularly dirty with bloodied stains across it. He was mounted on top of the woman, but from Riku's angle, he could not tell what was occurring.

"Help! Please, somebody help!" Screamed the woman, her words almost becoming choked in her throat, staring up the man wrapped in the greying skin.

Riku flinched at the abundance of fear in her voice that came clear as day, this causing for a chill to be sent up his spin...

Seeing the woman in danger, Riku felt something bubble deep within him, it being the cause of what he'd do next...

"Not my business." With his eyes shut and his hands dug back into his pockets, Riku continued casually on his way, ignoring the entire scene and forcing it to stay at the back of his mind.

"AHHHHHHH!"

He felt the ear damaging scream echo through his core, it making his entire body vibrate. It was loud enough to make the birds in the area flock away accordingly, escaping the location in hopes to rest in an area with less spontaneity.

Riku did not turn to look back and instead increase his normal walking speed to that of a power walk, wanting to put as much space as he could between both himself and that store. His only goal in life was to keep both himself and his sister safe despite the fact she could beat him down in a one on one fight. Him jumping in to save that woman could brought forth a myriad of possibilities that was unforeseen, so his best beat was to ignore it.

Though his attention was aimed forward, the speed in which his body moved at was incapable of reacting to what his eyes picked up. Coming from another store, a woman exited, but Riku had found it quite strange where the woman's skin was a pigment that was akin to the deceased, her feet sliding along the ground she staggered pimply from the establishment. But another thing, and the most alarming, was her mouth being covered in a thick, red liquid, it drenching her the collar of her blouse and it staining her collarbone. It was almost as if her skin was rotting, her pupil and iris both contracted and the veins in the whites of her eyes far more profound.

"Uuuuhhhhh..." The woman noised out as she aimlessly released from the heavy footsteps that Riku was getting closer to her.

"Whoa!" Unable to alter his course, Riku's shoulder tackled into the woman as he passed. "Sorry!" It was more instinctive that he said this, grunting roughly as he attempted to pass. Attempted was the key word due to it not being successful as His body was tugged back from his backpack being pulled on. "Hey!" The aspiring young man turned his head to look over his shoulder, but was disgusted, taken back by the sight of the woman's teeth chomping down at his wrist.

"HEY!" Riku called out in a tone much louder than before, this being a "defense mechanism" of his. Whenever he found himself threaten or unsure of anything, he would settle with instantly raising his voice to intimidate his attacker. It didn't work a lot.

With the strap of his backpack being the sole reason his arm was in the midst of becoming a value meal, Riku forcefully snatched his arm back seeing it was the pulling on it and this slung her forward. Without much balance, her equilibrium being quite off, the woman did not fuss much as her body was pretty much ragdolled as tossed, rolling on the cement accompanied by a low moan.

"Hey, lady, maybe you need to go back to sleep..." Riku suggested, stepping back with his backpack hanging off his wrist by one strap, also motioning for her to calm down. "Start your whole day over with a healthy breakfast, 'cause I see you woke up wrah-ong!"

But his words fell literally on death ears, all the woman doing being her picking herself up, attracted to only the noise he was making. With her body having been positioned so that her back was now to him, the woman pimply turned her body, her mouth opening as her head faced him first to showcase the flesh hanging in between her teeth.

_***thwack!***_

Came the sound of a hard cover connecting with skin, a thick book bouncing off the woman's forehead which merely caused her upper body to crane back from the force, taking a few steps back.

"Oh, man..." Riku blinked, backing away, being far more careful on what he was doing as stared at the woman. "She just took a history book to the face, and wasn't fazed..." He realized, knowing it was at least three inches in width with a hard cover. "...Not...good..." The boy gulped as his backpack dropped from his shoulder and to the ground.

The woman growled deeply, setting her sights on the boy as she reached out to him, dragging her feet along as she staggered in his direction.

"Yikes!" Riku's brows rose quickly at this sight, hoping he was dreaming at this point, but this didn't slow him down from reacting in the best way that he could. Don't get him wrong, it was certainly frightening to see the woman and her overall appearance, but the boy did not want to show this for even himself. Turning on his heels, the boy stumbled back first before spinning in the in the opposite to runaway, but shoulder tackling someone in the process. "Oh! My bad!" He called back, looking to his left and over his shoulder.

Spinning and falling to his face, the man decked in the red tracksuit began to gather, blood dripping from his mouth as he began crawling, which soon turned to him groaning and gathering that allowed him to pounce forward and toward the boy like a bullet.

"Whoa! Screw you, too, then!" Raising his head high, his heart racing in his chest from the impending danger, Riku ran as fast as he could, being followed boy the dead man that leaped like a frog.

* * *

**SAME TIME...**

The cherry blossoms drifted along in the gentle wind currents, staying aloft.

Her single golden watched from her seat in the front of the room, being placed on the left of the class, observing as the floated pass without a single destination in mind. Although her vision was cut in two due to her right eye being covered by that of a black eye patch with her white hair also forming a bang to hide it from view, she did not have much trouble admiring the view.

The noise around her was drowned out by her own thoughts, her classmates either speaking with those that they knew from the year before or was just long time friends with.

Setsuna did not find the need to quiet down the class as she usually would due to the sheer fact that it was homeroom for the next twenty minutes, which meant the entirety of Class 2-C had to stay put for the time being.

Their teacher was deep in files at the podium the was placed at the front of the class, so she did was eager to begin, but she did not want to be the usual stick in the mud Riku told her she was. So she sat there.

Sitting up straight with her hands in her lap, dressed in the school uniform, her head was shifted a bit to the left to look out of the window to take in the elegant sight of the cherry blossoms in the air, but the beauty unnerved her for some reason.

'The cherry blossoms are in full effect this time around.' Inwardly, the girl spoke to herself as she looked over the sight, not understanding why something felt off. She just knew that it did. Her gut feeling told her to act before things took an unexpected turn for the worse, and she always wanted to follow it, but more time than not it was her overthinking things.

She handled her duty as Class Representative with the utmost care as she would never allow no stone to be untouched, so she was the correct person for this job. Maybe she could be a bit overbearing, and she understood that, but when a crisis rose and she was there, then everyone would thank her then.

"Secchan."

Through the blocking of the voices that travelled through the class, one was capable of grabbing her attention, it coming from a jet black haired girl to her right who she promptly turned her head to with moving her body much. It was almost robotically.

In the seat beside of our stern, white haired twin was a girl who bore a look of obvious concern on her pale face, her amber colored eyes aimed in the direction of Setsuna with most of her upper body. This girl was also decked in the same green and white uniform, her long, black hair cascading down her back and into her seat.

"Secchan, you ARE frowning again." The girl's voice was soft, nearly meek. Her arm rested on the top of her desk, leaning on It so that her hand could hold her head up by her chin. "What're you thinking about? Are you worried about something?"

For a moment, Setsuna stared at the girl next to her, searching her face, seeing that her friend was trying to be helpful and she understood why. "It's..." Turning her head back to the window, she looked over the city. "...never wise to get too caught up in your head, right, Midori?"

"Bingo." The girl dubbed as Midori smiled deeply, her eyes shut as she continued to face the girl. "Riku is old enough to know right from wrong, so you cannot worry about him all the time or life is gonna pass you by before you know it."

Inhaling deeply through her nose, Setsuna let her eye shut, turning her head just a bit to her right, but not fully. "It is the first day, and he IS late." Opening her single left eye, it drifted over to the girl, sliding to her direction, looking onto her and nothing else. "He is too careless that I know if I stop worrying about him, he will end up getting himself killed." This mere thought made her hands clutch her skirt, the fabric sticking through the gaps of her fingers.

Deadpanning, Midori could not help but feel that suspicious deja vu that occasionally floated around whenever Setsuna would speak about Riku as she did care for him, but she was glad it was for him and not her at some moments. "Hey, hey, Secchan..." The girl turned fully in her seat so that she could face her friend, her own hands on her lap now. "You're..." In the midst of her speaking, something in her view prompted her to stop speaking, leaning so that she could look pass her.

With the vast space left in the unfinished sentence, it gave room for Setsuna to ponder, raising her hidden brow as she turned her full attention to the young woman. "Midori?"

"Hey, Secchan..." The look on Midori's face showed more confusion and skepticism than anything.

Seeing the look on her face, Setsuna hurriedly turned Her head back to the window, and upon her sight being settled on what was before her, the visible eye began to widen.

Smoke rose from the city, fires spreading from building to building as siren split through the air to inform some sort of emergency.

Springing from her seat, Setsuna rushed to the window, her chair clanging, bouncing about which alerted her fellow classmates to first her, but soon realized what she was looking to and the room went dead silent. Standing at the window, the dark skinned female placed her palms against the glass, hearing the skeptical murmur of those around her. Scattering, her eye frantically searched nothing in particular, but the look of utter disbelief on her face told one hundred tales.

"Secchan, what's going on?" Really a pointless question, but one still posed by Midori as she pulled herself to stand up to her feet.

Having realized the possible threat, the teacher tried his hand at controlling the classroom, moving from behind the podium to stand at the front of the class. "Alright, class, I want you to calm down."

As the man spoke up, Setsuna dropped a single hand from the window, keeping the palm of one against it as she turned her body to the side to look toward the man with her trademark scowl.

"I can see that there is some trouble in the city, but we have to have faith that our protectors have everything under control." The man wanted to reassure his class, seeing that some were clearly unable to handle what they were seeing.

Did it calm them...

_***Skreeeeee!***_ The harsh feedback through the PA system said no, alerting all eyes to it as the noise caused some to even flinch from the device that hung from the ceiling in the middle of the room.

Holding her hands up to her chest, Midori had turned around to face where the noise had come from, one of her amber eyes shut from the jarring noise that could possibly rattle one's brain.

What came next was something that most would not believe unless they were present during the events of a man coming on the announcements, presumably the principal. He told every to remain calm and follow their teachers, but he was cut off by what was thought the door to be slammed open. Disgruntled groans were heard next, travelling throughout the school, echoing through the halls as shuffling of tables and feet was taking place, a scuffle between the man and whatever had entered the room. The entire time, everyone was stiff, paling at the audio aid they were given, the screams of the man haunting, the only thing heard was him begging for help, pleading for someone to assist him.

But...none came, and silence was brought about, the only noise that filled the silence being the savage growls and sounds of someone eating...

...Nothing...

"Secchan..." Her meek voice squeaked out, Amber eyes shifting so that Midori could see Setsuna.

Sliding the golden items to the proximal phalanx, Setsuna equipped a set of golden brass knuckles, both covering that part of her fingers entirely. Until they were snug on her hand, the girl wiggled her fingers as she walked acrossed the room knowing that all eyes on her.

"W-we have to get out of here!" One of the male students launched up from his chair, shouting this, some clamoring with him due to fear and their own desire to escape, but they were truly just panicking.

As she moved across the room, Setsuna did not look to the male as she approached the door, the teacher paling at the sight of the brass knuckles on her hands. "When I say 'remain calm', it is wise to trust my judgement." Placing her hand on the door, she had already felt the vibrations from the halls being filled with petrified screams and tons upon tons of students sprinting through. "If you leave now, you will be swept away to join everyone else to their demise, so it is much better to use an alternate route." She was speaking in a fashion that said she was prepared and was ready to act.

"R-right." The boy that spoke from before, gave a steady nod. "And what are you gonna do?"

"You all should stick together, stay by the teacher until you figure everything out." Setsuna kept her hand on the door waiting for everyone to pass and the halls to clear. She did not have a single clue on what was happening, but she did not want to be stuck here while Riku was still stuck in the city.

The teacher eyed the girl at the door, shaking his head as he realized her intention. "As your teacher, I can't allow you to just leave this class." He said quite firmly. "If something we're to happen to you, I'd responsible for it."

As the screams became distant, Setsuna counted to ten in her head, her single eye shutting. Though she had reasons for needing to get out of the school as fast as she could, she found no need in expressing this to the man as she felt it was useless in advancing her. "Be my guess if you want to stop me..." She kept her back to him.

Nothing physical, but the man did want to keep her in the class, so that meant pulling her away from the door.

"But my brother is out there." Setsuna reminded. "Before my position as Representative, he is my brother, so do what you must, but I will do the same."

Having closed the gap, the man's hand was reached out to the girl's shoulder, but he had stopped, hesitant, the weight her words held dropping down on him to the point a bead of sweat fell down his cheek. It was not the fact that the girl could lay him on his back with breaking a sweat. It was that and he understood how he would feel in her shoes. He prayed that his wife and children were alright.

Midori watched from her position standing next to her desk, torn between following after her friend or staying with the class. It was clear what her goal was, so was it her place to even follow after Setsuna?

With her hand placed on the door, Setsuna slowly slid the door open, peeking first for the danger that she thought could be in the hallways, but found nothing at the moment. She could hear the screams that filled the hall, coming from all ends of school grounds, but this did not concern her. It was not like she was apathetic to those that attended the school, but she had to stay focused. "I hope that you all remain safe if things are as bad as they seem." With one last look back, nodding to Midori, she stepped out of the room, and charged down the hall with her golden brass knuckles tightly on her hand.

"Riku, you idiot..."

* * *

**LATER...**

Staggering along in a dark alleyway, one of them were moving along, dragging his bare, greying feet, blood dropping from his neck as a chunk had been bitten into it. It moved aimlessly, moaning deeply, looking for it's next meal as an unsustainable hunger was heard within it's groans. Leaving alley to wander the streets, it was soon seen that it was not the only one of its kind, countless of them roaming the street that circled around cars stopped in the middle of the streets with countless fires spreading. Screams were heard from huddles of them, each of them on their knees in certain places, blood spurting out like a running faucet.

Things had certainly gone from bad to worst in in little than a hour, smoke covering the city as everything was put into a instant state of disarray. Siren blared through the city, but no one was coming from the idle cop cars.

In the alley, the lid of a dumpster lifted, cracking open to show the darkness within. Through the darkness, two orbs of gold shined through, his eyes taking in the sights of the street as a sigh left his mouth, blowing a lock of his snow white hair out of his face.

"I'm such an idiot..." The boy sulked back into the dumpster, the lid shutting to hide his presence entire.

* * *

_**Alright, so this is a little little something that I've come with as I wanted to put a little twist to the HOTD story. This story will exist alongside the Canon, but it will focus on US. Riku, Setsuna, and the characters you send in. **_

_**I really don't have a lot of rules so, I will just place them here: No Sues or Stus, no op character, keep the foreigners to a minimum, and try to be as detailed as you can. The more that is sent makes it easier for me to understand your character. Also, title the PM "-HOTD: CHARACTER NAME, ROLE-" please. Also, there will be no lemons, but there may be sexual implication down the line.**_

* * *

**Character Sheet**

Name: [Please Keep most Japanese. We are in Japanese]

Nickname(s):

Age:

Gender:

Year: [First Year, Second Year, or Third Year]

Sexuality:

Role: [Your characters role in the group whether it's the Nurse, the leader, the gunner, the fighter, or the protector, but know that we don't need several fighters. Sometimes we need those that only protect and try to stay back.] **[Nurse:** Self explanatory, but this character does not fight much and focuses on keeping the group in better strength by treating wounds and looking after their overall health.] **[Leader:** By no means will my characters have this role off bat. If you characters match the shotcalling, decision making style of a leader that will stand up no matter what, they can be it. Can be mixed with Fighter.] **[Gunner:** Specializes in long range weaponry. May be a gunnut and knows how each work...probably. Or they could just know the basic.] **[Fighter:** The first line of defense for the group and it's safety. Think about Takashi, Saeko, and Rei.] **[Protector:** If it all came down to it, they'll fight for those around them, but they'll be useless in a impromptu fight. They'll probably be the more logical of the group and will sometimes take charge and suggest ideas for the group's safety.]

Location: [Inside or Outside] [With two protagonist, there can be two places where your OC starts off at: Inside means they'll be in the school with a chance of meeting Setsuna or someone else's OC, while Outside will have them in the vast city with a chance of running into Riku]

**Personali****ty**

Personality:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Hobbies:

Fears:

Personality Strengths(Three at least):

Personality Weaknesses(Three at least):

**How Much Damage Can Be Done**

Emotional: Low, Medium, or Heavy

Mental: Low, Medium, or Heavy

Physical: Low, Medium, or Heavy

**Appearance**

Appearance: [I really want you to go deep into detail hair, so that means at least a paragraph on how they look so include Hair, hair color, hairstyle, Eye color, Eye shape, skin color, Height, Weight, Build, piercings and accessories, etc. I want to look at your character and see a sort of uniqueness)(Please do not do this: Blue t-shirt, blue jeans, Brown eyes, short hair. I just want some detail.]

Standard Clothes: [Much like above, I'm not accepting anything simple. Give their outfit a little flavor of they have flavor and make it unique to you character] [Please include how they wore their school uniform and what they'll eventually wear later in the story.]

Swim:

Sleep:

Winter:

Formal:

**Background**

History: [What's your character background? What have they gone through? Was it a normal life, or was tragedy waiting around the corner for each time they turned around? What made them the way they are? Did they know Riku and Setsuna as childhood friends or did they meet in school? The possibilities are endless, so have fun with this!]

Personal Life: [What did they have the most fun doing in their personal life before Z-day?]

**Fighting Ability/Skills**

Skills: [What are they more known for? Speaking different languages? Being a mediator? We're they capable of calculating even the toughest of problem or are they skilled in other things?] [List at least three]

Fighting Ability:

Weapon: [At the start of the Outbreak, what is your character wielding and what will they acquire later on?]

**Extra**

Musical Themes (optional):

Quotes:

Other:

* * *

_**~~~Character Profiles~~~**_

Name: Setsuna Kobayashi

Age: 17

Gender: Female

Sexuality: Pansexual

Role: Fighter

Appearance: Commonly known as Suna by her brother, one thing quite noticeable about Setsuna is that she wears an blackened eyepatch over her right eye, it having the detail of a pink rose on the front of it. Around the edges of the eye patch on all sides equally was a separation of skin that was lighter in color than her normal honey brown skin tone, it looking as if it was a healed scar.

Setsuna is on the short side, ranging from about the height of 5'5 in total, the girl having a slender frame that has just the slightest shape of an hourglass, having a average bust that is just above a C. With long legs, the girl's honey brown skin is lacking any imperfections and blemishes, having a heart shaped face with delicate features. Being slated only a bit, the left eye that was always on display was in the shape of a almond, the color a piercing golden color. Though she commonly wears her eye patch even when in the shower, her snow white hair is always kept at a medium length that falls just pass her shoulders on both sides, her locks having gentle waves. Her hair was tucked behind her ears on both sides, but her bangs were long enough to hide her right eye and fall down to her lips that were lightly glossed at most times.

Standard Clothing: In the beginning, Setsuna will be donned in Fujimi's girl's uniform that is of the white and green variety, wearing blackened stockings to hide her legs.

Taking more after her brother, Setsuna is quite fashionable, but she keeps it under wraps in public, seen usual in a oversized, white turtle neck that has long sleeves that reaches her palms with the him of the thick top falling to stop at the top of her thigh. Though her top is long enough, it does not stop her from wearing a pair of beige capri pants that barely reaches her ankles

Weapon of Choice: If her adversary is a human, she'll use her hands quite often as she is a seventh degree black belt in Taekwondo, but will resort to a pair of brass knuckles she keeps on her person that will eventually be upgraded to that of blade knuckles that look something like this [ images?q=tbn_-RH7KPqQae0pqmTlNFijHeHYZkni_33EsysdPF_0g01ZQ]

* * *

Name: Riku Kobayashi

Age: 17

Gender: Male

Sexuality: Pansexual

Role: Protector

Appearance: Riku is a boy in his midteens, having a rather athletic build that shows he has an impressive physic that was trained rigorously through work...or just great genetics. He stands at a solid 5'8 in total, having defined muscles, this being one of the main reason most think he is quite active. He has a healthy, honey brown skin tone that is clear of any imperfections with two black diamond piercing just above and below the outer side of his left eyebrow. What eliminates him from being a pretty boy and gives him a appearance of a bad boy is the healed cut over the bridge and underneath both his eyes. His eyebrows were quite full, though not bushy, coming down to a point that had the end of it at the back much like an arrow. While sharp, his eyes have a narrow, almond shape to them, irises pupilless with a luminescent golden color to them.

At the lower corner of his lips on the right side of his mouth, he has another studded piercing, it silver.

Riku hair is an snow White color that counters his darker skin tone perfectly, it short, falling just about to the nape of his neck. The sides are long enough to cover half of both his ears, but not block the silver stud piercings at his earlobes. Bangs are long, framing his eyes on all sides and falling below them and resting against his face. At the top of his head, there is a single slim lock of his white hair that defies gravity and sticks up, but drops forward limply.

Standard Clothes: At the beginning, what he will wear is the Fujimi High school uniform due to it being what he was in when everything started, but will change whenever he had the chance.

Later in the story, what he Will wears is more stylish than not, having on a bright red hoodie with a zipper down the middle, but it was normally unzipped as the hoodie fell down to his knees like a trench coat. The sleeves on the hoodie is torn at the shoulder to leave a more tattered appearance, the helm of the hoodie black in color along with the zipper and pockets. The hood is normally left down, it having two rounded eyes on both sides. Under the long hoodie, he wears a blue, uneven shirt that has the right side angled upward and toward his waist while the left side was angled down to reach about the middle of his thigh. The sleeves were short, hugged around the top of his bicep. He wore a pair of black jeans that were faded at the knee, slightly loose for movement, the cuff tucked behind the tongue of his white and black sneakers.

Weapon of Choice: In his case, not being very adept at fighting much like his sister, Riku would start off using anything that he comes in contact with, but will soon find a wooden staff to be his go to.

* * *

Name: Midori Kazinagi

Age: 17

Gender: Female

Sexuality: Homosexual

Role: Protector

Appearance: Midori has become as a very strong capable and pined for beauty with her long, jet black hair that cascades down her back in wave and falls down her hips with a specific part in the back that matches the tail feather of a swallow. She has her bangs cut short across her forehead, though no two are the same in length, the longest one gently touching her brow with two thick bangs framing her face. Despite having the appearance of someone that takes great care of herself, there were multiple strands of hair sticking up all over the place to give her an unkempt look. She has a heart shaped face, features delicate in appearance, having medium sized lip that are usually with her peach colored lip gloss. Her eyes are sharp with a seductive glint to them, having very detail eyelashes with dark eyeliner that sharply curves up at the corner of her alluring, almost enticing light blue eyes that fits her pale complexion perfectly. She's at least 5'9 in height, her legs noticeably long and toned, her build one out of a swimsuit catalog, toned all over with curves in the right place. When most see her, they'd realize she has an ample bust, it measuring to a solid DD, which she tends to flaunt by either parading them or trying to fit them into some conversation.

Standard Clothing:

When not in her school clothes, Midori loves to stay up to trend with her fashion, usually wearing things that would purposely get her noticed by those around. On a daily basis, she wear a light yellow, button down sweater that covers her palms due to the sleeves being purposely long, holes cut for her thumb so that they can stick out. If she wasn't wearing a white, button down collar shirt underneath her sweat, a good portion of her cleavage would've been seen with her sweater being unbuttoned down to the middle her chest. The undershirt was buttoned fully with a red ribbon tied into a bow that had two silver bells hanging off both ends. On her legs is also a red, pleated skirt that falls just to the middle of her thigh, showing off her legs...though that would be the case if she wasn't wearing black, thigh high sock with a red band wrapped around her left calf.

Weapon of Choice: N/A


End file.
